The Lie That is My Life
by Ninja Kayla
Summary: Tori's past is not what it seems. As the guys try to sort through the truths in her life, a threat looms over them. Will they win against this new foe or will they fall? Will Blake and Tori finally get together? .P.S. This is a rewrite of I Knew You Before This, but with some major changes to my OC and Tori's background.
1. Teaser

***Ninja streaks in* Hey guys. Kayla here. So I didn't really like how the stories were turning out and I feel like I've been rushing it to much. So I'm gonna change it up a bit to make it seem more sense. And if this story is likable enough I will rewrite Hunter's Story as well AFTER I finish this. Otay, Otay. As the norm, I do not own NS, because if I did, Blake and Tori would have been a thing from the get-go. Oh and disclaimer, there is self harm and lots of depressing stuff in here, so if you don't like it, please skip.**

**STORY REWRITE TEASER**

**(7 years before the main events)**

Rain was pouring down on her as she ran with all her might. Her feet pounded against the wet leaves as she tried not to slip. Tears ran down her face as she looked ahead. Before she could stop, she tumbled down the steep hill. She thought about all that had happened this week. Her loving brother died for her, her parents fought night after night, and Owen's face as he saw the blade run across her wrist. Owen, her only friend through this hardship, was miles behind her. He was probably asleep and dreaming about his great life. Not running through the dark woods in the middle of the night. He told her not to run, to stay. He said it would eventually get better but it didn't. She skidded to a stop near an old sign. The rain and tears made it difficult for her to read the sign, but she did. Blue Bay Harbor, the very place she was running to. Her family owned a cabin that hadn't been used in years and so it made the perfect hiding spot for her. She only had the clothes on her back and a bag filled to the brim with food. She breathed heavily and she prepared herself for the challenge of all, living on her own. She pushed this thought down though, as it still scared her. The fact that she has no one anymore, not even Owen and his older brother. She pushed forward trying to forget, but she couldn't. The thought plagued her for the rest of the trip to the cabin. The door opened with a large groan for it not have been in use for a long time. There was water drips from the ceiling not being sealed in a longer time. But she didn't care. She went to a small room, one for a girl, and laid down. She rested her eyes for the next day.

The next morning, she headed into town. The first place she went was the playground. She laughed at herself for going there first. Even with all of this going on, she still was a young 10-year-old girl. Something coming in contact with her face snapped her out of it. There was a young boy, about her age, standing there looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry about that. I was digging in the dirt and flung some back that hit you. Sorry." The boy really was sorry, she could tell. This boy had dark brown,curly hair with chocolate brown eyes that were so innocent. She must have been staring too much because he thought she wanted him to introduce himself.

"Oh, I'm Waldo by the way."

"You don't like that name, do you?" She had gotten go and reading faces and could tell he hated it.

"Yeah, I don't really like it." He replied. She thought for a moment and then decided on a nickname.

"How 'bout Dustin since you like playing in the dirt."

"Hey" he cried "but yeah, I like that much more. What's your name?" Her name. She hated it now. Her mother blamed her for what happened between her mother and her father. Her mother always screamed the young girl's name at the top of her lungs.

"Tori, call me Tori." She replied. And Tori Hanson came into existence.

**I feel this is a much better start, don't you think. There are so many ways this could go. I could expand on Tori adjusting to her new life or could get straight to where the story starts. So much potential. I also think the writing was way better than the OJ shit I was writing. Oh yeah, I'm back to swearing. Anyway, hope you enjoy this so I can continue. Kayla out. *Ninja streaks away***


	2. How Friendships Start

***Ninja streaks in* Hey guys, Kayla here. So I could have just went to the events of the first episode but I figured I would get so many questions on how she was able to survive on her own that I had to include this. Oh and the Dustin thing at the end of the last chapter, I really wanted Dustin to be her first friend here so it makes sense when she sides with him in 'There is No I in Team" and I have always wondered how you get Dustin from Waldo. And yes, to the few who don't know, Waldo is Dustin's real name. So, I don't own NS, because why the hell would I need to write fanfiction about it. Enjoy and please comment. The comments help me to know that you still like the story and help me continue with it.**

**(3 years later)**

The morning, fall air was crisp as the leaves softly crunched beneath her feet. The calming wind blew over her, as if reminding her to stay low. A lone deer stood not that far from where Tori was. It had no clue what was going to happen. Tori drew the arrow back on her bow and concentrated on the poor deer. The deer was as still as a tree, so she took her shot. The arrow whisked through the trees to the deer's head. It when down in one fatal blow. Tori quickly ran to the deer to ensure it was dead and not still alive. She valued a quick death to those poor animals she must kill to survive. The deer was dead so she pulled the deer to her house and gutted it there. All of the pieces of flesh, other than the skin, went into her garden as a fertilizer. Tori had been able to live off of the meat from deer and the plants she grew in her garden. She checked her phone for the time. It was only 7:30. In about 2 and a half hours, Dustin would be at the park like every other day. The phone she has was homemade, using the parts around her to make it. There is no way she'd risk being taken home. She made her breakfast like any other day. By the time she was done eating and dressed to go into town, it was 9 AM. She walked down to the small city that was Blue Bay Harbor. The city was alive even at this time today. Everyone was rushing around, trying to get everything ready for the Halloween Parade. The wind blew the fallen leaves around her, her long golden locks flowing freely in the air. No one cared that she had just come from the woods, no one ever does. She walked along the busy street waving to those whom she sees everyday, Dave, the dog walker, Alan, the newspaper stand owner, and Kelly, the shop owner of a small sport shop. Kelly was very kind to Tori and Dustin, not caring if they spent the whole day there or helped with the customers. She past Kelly's shop as she continued her trek to the park. Not long after she hit the park, she heard yelling, more accurately bullying. Tori raced to the sound, hoping that it wasn't Dustin, but it was. Three, no two, skaters were picking on him for still playing in the dirt. One was trying to stop his friends but failing horribly.

"Your such a fricking Bimbo playing in the dirt." One yelled. Tori tried her best not to attack at that moment.

"Yeah, are you trying to build a new house you sped?" When the second one yelled that, Tori gave up caring about staying to the sidelines.

She didn't hear the third one trying to get them to stop. She remembered her small training as a Thunder Ninja. The way of the ninja is to protect. Keeping this in mind, she planted two sidekicks into the first one's side and one sidekick and three punches to the second one.

"Leave Dustin alone or there will be much worse coming your way." She practical growled. The two bolted away while the third stayed.

"I'm sorry about that Dustin. My old friends just don't know when to stop." Tori stopped. She hadn't expected the third one to care.

"Hey, dude, it's okay man. Besides, that BS happens way more often than you think." Dustin replied sweetly.

"Oh, Tori this is Shane, Shane this is Tori." Dustin said, introducing them. Shane stuck his hand out to shake and she did.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that." The skater asked.

"Long story, and Dustin, why were those guys picking on you?" Tori asked softly, "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." She added quickly.

"Nah, it's fine dudette. When I was young, my mom left me and my dad. Not to long after that, he got really sic

k for a while so I had to take care of him. I was 6. He didn't get better until I was about 9 so I kinda missed out on my childhood. That's why I act like this." Both Shane and Tori looked and each other, not knowing how to respond. Than Shane spoke up.

" Well you shared you sap story, so I'll share mine." Shane spoke bravely. All three sat on the edge of the sandbox at the park. "I have an older brother named Porter. He does so well in school, gets straight A's, never is tardy. I feel like my parents just love their perfect son way more than they love me. I always get from them, 'Why can't you be more like you brother' or something along those lines. It stucks." Dustin and Tori look at him sadly. Well Dustin did while Tori's face turned to fear as she realized she is next. Both Shane and Dustin turn to her.

"Well, my life was great until about four years ago when my brother died. After that, my parents were always yelling at each other or at me. I did have a friend, Owen, try to help me, but it didn't work. One night I ran away from home to here to live with my aunt and uncle. I miss my family so much but I don't want to go back because of how horrible it was. I'm just so scared." Tori felt the tears run down her face like they did that night three years ago. She felt Dustin and Shane to try and calm her down and comfort her. They did manage to. Then Shane spoke up again.

"So we all have something screwed up in our lives. So what? At least we have each other." At that Tori smiled.

"So dudes, have you heard of this Wind Academy?" They nodded their heads. "Well somehow I'm in it." Dustin bluntly stated.

"So am I." Both Shane and Tori say at the same time. Tori giggles at that. For the first time in three years, she has two great friends, whom she'll go to a ninja school with. But most importantly, she finally feels accepted.

**That… was ...so … beautiful *blows nose in tissue*. God, all three of them talking about the worst parts in their life, amazing. Now first off, I like to try to explain why characters act a certain way so I do not want to see an uproar in the chat. Otay. Otay. If you couldn't tell, Shane's trauma is the only one cannon. I mean I was trying to think of some sort of 'sap story' for Shane and then I remembered 'Eye of the Storm'. Which by the way, it's actually a pretty cool nod to an actually eye of the storm being the worst place to be. That episode is where we see all six rangers face a foe that they struggle to beat. Good job Disney by trying to teach us through titles. They also did that for the "The Storm Before the Calm'. Well, that's it for now so Kayla out. * Ninja streaks away* *Runs into a pole* Ouch, that hurt. *Ninja streaks away for good this time***


	3. Prelude to the Storm

***walks in* Hey guys, Kayla here. It is getting way to cold where I live to streak, not to mention I'm sick. Streaking, cold, and sickness do not mix on any planet. Even if it's a world completely opposite to ours. Speaking of which, shouldn't it have been freezing when Tori hopped through dimensions in 'Wild Wipeout'? I've been to California and it's hot. Unless you're in San Francisco, then bring a hoodie. Enough rambling me about the science of a fictional world. I ain't Film Theory. Anyways you should know by now, I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU CAN RECOGNIZE FROM NS. Okay to the story. We are finally starting with the first episode out of 'however many I will do' good episodes. I am not counting 'Double Edged Blake' or 'Tongue and Cheek' because either I don't like the episode, the former, or it doesn't fit the characters I am making,the latter.**

**(3 years later)**

The waves rode high that day as Tori rode the waves like a kid riding a bike. Angela watched from beach as Tori rode up to the shore just to swim out again. Angela grew up in the Wind Academy after her parents abandoned her there. She is studying as a Storm Ninja. Her black locks flow freely above her shoulders. He face was small and heart shaped with her large, deep brown eyes staring out to sea. She wore a black crop top with a short leather skirt with knee high leather boots. She joined their merry band not long after they started at the Academy. Tori's watch started beeping loudly, telling Angela to call Tori in. Angela waved her hand high in the sky and motion to Tori to come in. Tori swam to shore and placed her board in Angela's black van.

**(AN: I cannot think of a way for Tori to get a driver's license without her identity coming out. So the van is Angela and it's black. Other than that, it's the same.)**

"Yo, Tor, you really should change in the back quickly." Angela yelled.

"Yeah I should. I was totally going to change out here in the open, where everyone can see my naked body." Tori yelled back, sarcastically. Tori climbed into the back and switched her swimsuit to a blue plaid,long sleeved, button up shirt with jeans. She climbed out and sat in the front passenger side. Angela was already waiting in the driver side seat.

"Come on, Gela. Let's go wait for the boys." Tori stated. Gela just laughed and continued on their way. Tori hit the radio button and her favorite song started to play.

"Two AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,

Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,

I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season

Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes

Like they have any right at all to criticize, hypocrites,

You're all here for the very same reason" Tori and Gela start to sing it at the top of their lungs. This song helps them cope with their past and pain.

"'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button girl,

So cradle your head in you hands

And breathe, just breathe,

Whoa breathe, just breathe

May he turn twenty one on the base at Fort Bliss

Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist,

Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year.

Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,

But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,

Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it.

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.

No one can find the rewind button boys,

So cradle your head in your hands,

And breathe, just breathe,

Whoa breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout

But you're just as far in as you'll ever be out

These mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again

If you only try turning around.

Two AM and I'm still awake, writing a song

If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer

Inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to

And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd

'Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud

And I know that you'll use them, however you want to." Tori has to stop singing now, for she is about in tears from the memories rushing back with no permission.

"'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button now

Sing it if you understand.

And breathe, just breathe

Whoa breathe, just breathe," Angela pulled up to the spot. Tori was barely holding back her tears.

"Hon, are you ok?" Angela asked kindly.

"Yeah, peachy." Gela dropped it. Tori was glad. She didn't want her friends to know she was still hurting over her family. She was supposed to be the heart of the group, and what heart is this weak.

"Where are the guys?" Tori wondered aloud. Just then Shane came skating in.

"Boo! Did ya miss me?"

"Not a chance moron." Gela replied. Shane shook his head and climbed into the van. Dustin came running up right behind Shane.

"Last as always Dustin." Tori said sweetly.

"Come on, let's go before we're even more late." Gela said. They had barely made the past week on time and this week they were late 3 days. Tori was just praying that they could get to class on time today.

"How are you guys always late? I couldn't be late even if I planned it. Gela on the other hand could." This got a protest from the brunette, a short one though, since it was true.

"Maybe that's because you two are the reliable ones." Shane answered. The girls looked at each other before Gela responded to that.

"What does that mean- the reliable ones?" Gela spat out.

"Well, in a group there are always types of people."Shane started.

"Like the Power Rangers." Dustin interrupted.

" Power Rangers? You guys need to lay off the comics." After what Gela said, Tori just kinda spaced out for the rest of the ride. Her mind kept going back to that day where she ran for her life. Maybe she should stop listening to that song. Gela pulled up to where all the other cars where in the middle of nowhere. Together they walked to the portal that led to the school.

"Come in Dustin." Tori shouted behind her.

"Yo is just me or is it quiet out here?" Gela said. Tori realized she was right.

"Yeah too quiet." Shane responded. Something moved behind them and they walked. They turned around at the last moment. Tori could feel as if she was being watched. She didn't quite hear what Shane said since right after, ninjas pushed them down. The ninjas were looking for a fight, and Tori wanted to run. They all looked to shane as he nodded his head. The friends ripped their street clothes off the reveal their ninja garb. They all split off into different directions. Tori ran across the water, knowing she was being chased. She turned around just in time to see two water ninjas about to attack her as she lost her concentration and fell into the water. She pushed herself back to shore to find Dustin covered in dirt, Gela sweeping ice off herself, and Shane looking like he got his ass whipped in the sky. They all hear and eagle cry as Sensi Watanabe lands.

"That is all for today." He states. The other ninjas streak back to where they came from.

"Tori, Gela, Shane, Dustin, I am disappointed in you. We will meet later to discuss your lack of commitment to your ninja training." Sensei Watanabe then left going through the portal.

"Well that wasn't that bad." Dustin said. While Gela and Shane roll their eyes, Tori smiles a bit. His childish nature keeps her happy and optimistic. But all of the optimism in the world couldn't help them now. All through Tori's classes, she thought about what Sensei was going to say. Would they be expelled from the school? Or will it just be a stern talking-to? Tori classes ended as the friends walked up. Tori was biting her lip nonstop.

"Hey, what's the worst that could happen? We'll still be friends." Gela said to Tori.

"I know. I just really enjoy learning here, becoming a ninja. It reminds me of Owen." Gela face darkens at his name. Tori has no clue why though.

"We'll be fine." Sensei then came out and we bowed.

"Walk with me" They followed him.

"You all have been here for three years and yet here recently, you fail to see the importance of punctuality. I suggest you find a way to change that or I will have no choice but to expel you." Hearing this sent fear into Tori's heart.

" Wait, you can't." Shane desperately try to change his mind.

"You all have great potential. It would be a shame to waste it. Go, you must have other studies to attend to." They leave to go home. Tori walks in the woods all alone with fear in her heart. She doesn't want to leave. Owen always said one day they'd become great ninjas. She felt if she abounded that, she'd be abounding Owen. She continued till she heard voices coming from her house.

"Are you she this is the place?" A voice said.

"Yes, this is where Vicky should be." The other younger one replied. Vicky, the only one to call her that was Owen.

"Blake we need to leave." The older one said. Tori was pretty sure that was Hunter speaking.

"Blake Owen Bradley, let's go now." The two voices left. Tori walked to her house and sat on her chair in her porch. Blake was here, looking for her. She walks in and just goes to sleep, trying to think of what her life could have been.

Next Day

The next day, Tori, Gela, Dustin, and Shane didn't do their normal activities. They all were in the van driving down to the Academy on time when Tori spotted two old people on the side of the road with a broken down car.

"Guys look, we have to help them." Shane wasn't too sure about it.

"Come on guys we're on time. Let's not be late. " He reasoned.

"Come on man, let's help." Dustin said. They pulled over and help the poor couple. It turns out it was just a loose wire. But by the time they were back on the road, they realized they were going to be late.

"Maybe Sensei slept in today." Dustin tried to lessen the blow of what was coming.

"A ninja master doesn't sleep in." Gela debunked.

"Guys, let's just tell him the truth. There was a couple on the side of the road and car needed to be fixed." Tori said, praying Sensei would believe them. When they walked through the portal, the Academy and its students were being swept up into space. All that was left was blood, dust, rumble. Tori's heart was pounding. Her whole life was just taken from her. The ash of the attack filled the air around them.

"Are we the only ones left?" Shane wondered.

"I think so."Gela answered. As the pain and fear swept over her, a small hint of joy was in the mix. Joy that came from the fact that she saw the couple that needed help. If she didn't and/or didn't succeed in convincing everyone, her and her friends would have been in this attack. Eventually they found Cam, Sensei's son.

"Cam are you ok?" Tori asked, worried.

"Yeah I think so." All of a sudden they were being fired upon from space. Tori once again found herself running for her life. The hits came closer and closer as they tried to get away. Cam ran to a hatch and told them to get in and they did.

"What is this place Cam?"

"You'll see." That's all we got before Cam placed his hand on a pad as Tori whole world changed before her eyes. A smallish room appeared in front of her. It looked like a small dojo with a small table in the middle and a computer at the end of the room. Doors on either side of her fell into place and the lights came on.

"Wow" She's not sure who said that, but she thinks it was Gela.

"Don't ask me any questions because I can't answer them." Cam stated.

"So, what is this just a big old secret?" Gela deduced.

"Yeah, it's like a big old secret." Cam replied. Tori could tell there was more coming but right before she could open her mouth, the door to the left of the computer raised.

**I'm going to leave this here since this chapter is so long and my brain needs a break. I also need to do more research. I also change a few things that were said and done, but none that could change the story as a whole. The song that was used was Breathe 2 AM by**** Anna Nalick. An yes, i know the song was made in 2005, 2 years after the events of Ninja Storm, but i felt like the song would fit for them, especially Tori. ****Kayla, walking out.*walks away***


	4. Prelude to the Storm Part Two

***walks in* Hey guys, Kayla here. I'm gonna explain why exactly I chose to redo the storyline. Well, it's plain and simple. Trying to find a way to make my last attempt work was impossible. I couldn't change the OC anymore, there were so many plot holes, the story didn't make sense, I couldn't change the direction, and couldn't change the writing without it seeming odd. So yeah, the past months have been one headache after another. But now we can breathe as this much better version blesses us with common sense. Well as much common sense when you're talking about power rangers**.

* * *

(_Last time on The Lie that is My Life)_

_"Don't ask me any questions because I can't answer them." Cam stated._

_"So, what is this just a big old secret?" Gela deduced._

_"Yeah, it's like a big old secret." Cam replied._

_Tori could tell there was more coming but right before she could open her mouth, the door to the left of the computer raised._

* * *

( Now)

The door rose to reveal a small habit for like a mouse or rat. But was most odd, is that Tori could swear that the voice calling was her Sensei's voice.

"And there are times secrets must be revealed, Cam." Tori's eyes darted around her friends. Gela was the first to say something.

"First, why is there a fucking rat in here, and second why does it sound like Sensei?" Her eyes looked pointedly at Cam.

"My father is a guinea pig, not a rat." Dustin was squatted down next to the moveable habit.

"Did he explain why and it just go over my head?" He wondered aloud. Shane looked like he was about to say something when Cam beat him.

"He's stuck." Cam said, bluntly.

"Stuck?" We all said together.

"Yes stuck, observe. This is Lothor." A man in a black leather masked appeared. He's outfit was like that of an evil dictator. A violet button down shirt with black pants and leather jacket made him seem almost the more the scarer to Tori. He's laughs sent chills down her back. Thankful, Sensei continues.

"Once a great ninja, he banished from this world when his thirst for power led him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into the form you see now. Now he has returned and has brought an army with him that will do anything to take our planet unless he is stopped." All of this information went whirling past her head. Their planet was doomed unless brave souls stepped up to the challenge. And she feared that her and her friends were those souls.

"Yeah, but who's going to step up the threat and take him head on?" Shane asked Sensei.

"Good question, shane. Cam, the morphers." Sensei asked.

"Them? But they're...they're." Cam spats out in anger. They all had an offended face on. Tori felt as if her heart as been ripped out. She tried so hard in class, one of the best, but everyone looks down on her for always being late. 'That's it! When this is fixed, I'm streaking to the school!' Tori thought.

"What are we, Cam?" Gela challenged. Tori hoped Angela didn't make it worse, but she was always quick to rage.

"Yeah, I don't think I like that." Shane and Gela look at Dustin.

"Actually, dude, this is going way over my head." He replied to the looks he was getting.

"Now Cam!" Sensei orders. Tori's fear rose higher than the sky. 'Wait, what about the Thunder Academy?'

"Sensei, were we the only ones attacked?" Sensei eyes darken, at least she thinks. Kinda hard to tell with him being, you know, a rat.(Don't kill me Cam)

"No, I'm afraid not, Tori. It seems the Thunder Academy was attacked as well, along with other schools." Sensei knows about her real past, so does Cam, so he knows why she asked. _'Home, it's gone.'_ She thought. Dustin moved closer in an attempt to comfort her. She gave him a half-hearted smile that he returned. Shane and Gela moved closer as well. Shane looked like he was going to say something but Cam came walking in.

"Here there are guys, your wind morphers." He stated. Each one had the same layout with a different symbol. One was a red hawk, another was a yellow lion, the blue one was a dolphin tale, and the black one looked like a bat whose wings were out wide in flight.

"No way, no way. There is no way on earth power rangers are real." Gela exclaimed.

"But clearly they are." Dustin counters. This stumps Tori. If there were indeed other rangers and other threats to earth, how come she didn't know about it? She went to a ninja school that was built to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, she should know about other ranger. The other rangers would have been on the news, right? None of this made any sense.

"Sensei, if they were other rangers, why don't we know about them?" She asked curiously.

"Simple Tori. Once a ranger's duty is completed, civilians' minds are wiped of any power rangers. So unless a ranger revealed their identity to you, you would never remember." He explained.

"Anyways, as Cam said, these are your wind morphers." Sensei started. "You will use these to protect others and never for personal gain. Dustin, child of the earth, true to your heart, you will embody the powers of the yellow wind ranger." Dustin's eyes light up and hold is morpher on his wrist close to his chest.

"Tori, fluid and graceful as the water, you will become the blue wind ranger." A great sense of pride formed as she was chosen to be something great. As if she meant more than just a student to anyone.

"Angela, as strong as the storm and calm like the clouds, you will hold the black wind ranger powers." Gela smirked and held the morpher like Dustin, but more fiercely.

"And last but not least, Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the red wind ranger powers." Shane looked cool but everyone knew he was elated to be chosen, to be recognized.

"From this day forth, you will be known as the Wind rangers."

They all stood in position and posed as if there was a camera. But that soon fell as the others started to goof off.

"Where's the switch on this?" Tori said thinking if they could morph, they would need a switch.

"You think there's any games on this thing." Dustin wonders aloud.

"Sorry, dipshit. This isn't a phone." Gela replied. Soon Dustin and Gela were in the midst of a fight when Cam sarcastically said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the defenders of the earth." Tori frowned at him and he just shrugged. A beep erupted from the computer and this alien was shown on it.

"That must be an alien sent by Lother. You must intersect it at once." Sensei commanded.

"Remember to activate the morpher just say 'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form.'" Cam reminded them. They rush out of the bunker. Tori's heart was pounding so loud that she could hardly her anything else. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins. They ran to a cliffside. The alien with these other, things were looking around. Tori looked down at them and suppress a laugh. '_I mean, look at those things! How the hell are they supposed to streak fear into their victims hearts?! They look like that belong in a bad musical video!' _She thought to herself.

"Hey bitches, looking for us!" Gela yelled down. Tori shook her head as not only did they lose the element of surprise, Angela wouldn't stop

cursing.

"Let's do this. Nina Storm… uh.. ninja storm?" Shane fumbles in the words. Her and Dustin exchange looks as Tori mouths 'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form'. Dustin grins wildly and nods.

"Dude, stand back and watch. NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM, HA." And like that, Dustin glowed a bright yellow as a yellow suit forms over his skin. When the glowing stopped or Tori could see again, in Dustin's place was this yellow ranger. Shane looks to their girls and they nod their heads.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM, HA." Tori felt the energy run through her. It felt like she had just gotten off a roller coaster. She looked to Shane but all she saw was this red ranger with hawk and ninja details. Gela had the same layout as boys but, it was black and had a bat with wide wings for the helmet image. Doing a double take on herself, Tori realized that she was wearing a skirt and Gela was not.

"What the hell? Why am I wearing a skirt?" Tori shrieked. Gela looked sorry for her while Shane and Dustin suppressed a laugh. Her and Cam are going to have a long talk about what is fighting appropriate and what is not. Looking back down at the alien, she followed the others as they jumped off the cliff an ran into battle. Those things are apparently called Kelzak, as she learns from the alien. The fight progresses fast. Tori was dodging punch after punch, kick after kick. The Kelzaks may have numbers, but they lack the skill to take her on. Kelzaks surround her. Tori knew she couldn't just use her fist. She reached behind her for some sort of weapon and found a sword on her back. She tried to pull the sword out, but had no luck. She looked furiously at the sword, as if she was trying to mentally pull it out as well.

"Guys, this is Cam. In order to use your ninja sword, you have to say, 'Wind Ranger, Ninja Swords." Cam said over the morpher. The wind rangers called upon their swords and continued to fight, not knowing they were being watched.

Up in space, a crimson and navy clad figures watched the fight below them. They were studying them. They watched them to see what were their weak points and strong points. Neither of them wanted to hurt them. They were doing this to protect her. Their last true friend that ran away all those years ago. They couldn't bear to let her get hurt, let alone cause the pain themselves, especially the navy one. His heart soared at the sight of her being alive but fell when he saw her morph. Lothor will kill her if they don't kill this other Sensei, but will they end up killing her themselves. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. This was just supposed to be a normal day of ninja training. '_Well, as normal as ninja training can be.'_ The navy one thought.

**Three hours earlier**

The day was calm, gentle day. Two students fight in the distance. Their spar stops when the shorter, navy one fell to the ground. The crimson one stood over him with a hand outstretched to the navy one.

"Blake, you okay?" The crimson one said to the navy one.

"I'm fine, Hunter." Blake replied. But in fact, he was not. Vicky use to be his whole world, his light. When she left that night, Blake felt as if he failed, like he could have stopped her. But he didn't have much time to think about that because not long after she left, the Bradley's were attacked.

Hunter watched his younger brother. He was most certainly not okay but Blake didn't want to talk about it. If it was not for the fact that Blake's movements were slow and he had a slow reaction time, Hunter would have no clue that something was bothering the younger Bradley. Hunter was just about to speak up when a loud boom erupted from the sky. The clouds turned purple as aliens descended down to earth.

"What's going on?" Blake shouted over the wind that was whipped up from a spaceship lowering down.

"I have no clue, but we need to find Sensei Omino." And with that, Hunter and Blake bolted through the forest and towards the Academy. Screams of their peers could be heard as they ran. Blood stained the ground red as Thunder students were butcher. But they didn't stop. Not when rubble came flying at them from a dormitory nearby. Not when they were fired upon. Not even when they past by dying students. They had to get to Sensei Omino. He was the last of their family, unless Blake found Vicky, but those chances were low.

"Sensei!" Hunter shouted. Blake whipped his head to where he was looking. Sensei Omino was leaving the basement of the Academy that was facing apart all around him. He looked to have injured his leg by the way he was walking. He was holding a strange box. _' __Why the hell did he risk his life for that __box?' _Blake wondered.

"Hunter, Blake. Come here quick." Their Sensei called to them. Blake and Hunter raced over to him.

"I'm afraid that a ex-ninja is attacking us. Take these morphers then go to the Wind Academy. Sensei Watanabe has four morphers there. You are to assist them." He explained shortly. He open the box to reveal two thunder morphers. Hunter grabbed the crimson one and Blake grabbed the navy one.

Unbeknownst to them, Lothor was watching this whole deal go down. He sent three bubbles that way. He thought, _'If I have to deal with rangers then so does my nasty brother.'_ The bubbles incase them and sent to the ship. Blake watched as the only home he had was burned to the ground. He watched as his fellow students were either killed or sent up with them. He prayed that nothing would happen to the others once they got to wherever they were going. There was enough bloodshed today. If only Blake knew that Sensei Omino was placed in a bubble. If only he knew that his Sensei was stabbed in the back, through his whole body, and died. Blake doesn't have a clue that the man who saw as a father was now dead, well, at least not yet. The bubbles loaded into a room where there were other students from the Wind Academy. Blake stared in horror, wondering how many ninjas died today. The bubbles were cold and silent. You couldn't hear anything outside of them. Blake found this out when Hunter was pretty much screaming at him from the bubble next to him. At least, Blake thinks Hunter was screaming, he really couldn't tell. All he could tell is that their master wanted to speak to both Blake and Hunter, since those weird things pulled them down. As soon as the bubble hit the floor, it popped. Blake and Hunter rolled out of it and tried to save the others trapped. The keyword is tried. Those things grabbed them and forced them to the central room of this ship. A man dressed like he was ready to be in a bad Michael Jackson music video was on the throne.

"Hello, boys." The man said. Neither Blake or Hunter responded. They just stared into the man's eyes, refusing to let that man think they're weak.

"I'm Lothor. I bet you're wondering why you're here. Well to put it simply, I need you to kill Sensei Watanabe." Blake looked confused at Hunter. Why would they have any reason to kill a sensei?

"We will not disappoint Sensei Omino. We will not kill anyone." Hunter replied harshly. Blake didn't fully agree with that. In fact, he had no qualms about killing this Lothor guy. But kill another school's Sensei? Not a chance in hell.

"Oh, Sensei Omino! Well, boys you can't disappoint someone who's dead." Lothor stated. Their eyes turned to sharp needles, pointing at Lothor.

"Wasn't that old man like family to you? Then I guess you only got one family member left." Their eyes slipped from rage to confusion to fear back to rage in about 10 seconds.

"You lay one hand on Vicky and you're dead." Hunter shouted. Blake stared into Lothor's eyes even more harshly than last time. Vic had been through enough, she didn't need the threat of Lothor over top of her as well.

"I won't have to, that is, if you kill Watanabe. But if you choose not to, I may just accidentally go on a killing spree near her house." Lothor stated. The Thunders glared as hard as they could. No one threatens their family, no one.

"Do we have a deal?" Lothor extended his hand. Hunter looked towards his brother and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' Blake shook his head, telling Hunter that he would do the same thing. The things let go of Hunter and Blake. Hunter walks up and shakes his hand.

"We have a deal. But if we find out you went after her, it will be your head on the chopping block." Hunter states bluntly. Lothor agreed to the terms and let the Thunders watch the battle from their room. There were four students standing at a cliff side. One had light skin and brown curly hair. They used an identity scan on this boy to show that his name is Waldo 'Dustin' Brooks. They did that to all three, finding them in order. The red one was Shane Clark, the black clad one was Angela no last name given, and the last was Victoria Hanson.

"Hunter, Vic's the blue ranger." Blake stated. Hunter looked at the screen as fear boiled up in both of them. If she was a ranger, they would have to hurt her in order to kill her sensei to protect her.

"We can't her hurt her, but we can't protect her." Hunter informed his little brother. The blue ranger was cornered and unable to pull out her weapon until she called something out. From there she defeat those around her and the alien. The whole time Hunter and Blake were watching fearful at the screen, praying to god some way that they could pull Tori out of this.

**Down on earth**

After the battle, they all went home. All but one went home thinking about how great it was to be a ranger. Not Tori. She was thinking about her past, specifically the Thunder Academy. Even though she had only been there for 3 months, she remembers it like it was yesterday. The trees swaying in the breeze, how you could always hear students laughing or sparring. Those moments she cherished since they're the only memories from her past that doesn't have a great sense of sadness attached to it. But now they do. The Thunder Academy is gone, students are dead, and so is Sensei Omino. Her last shred of happiness from her past, gone. Tori's eyes filled with tears as she continued to walk home.

The path was long and she thought she felt someone watching her as she walked. She walked a little faster, hoping that if she was being followed, the perp would make a sound. She was right. There was a soft crack of a tree branch and she went off running. She looked back to see two people following. Fear rose in her chest as she tried to run faster without using the Ninja Red Eye. Looking back made it worse because instead of two people, there was one. She looked around as she ran for the second one when she ran right into him. She freaked out but the one behind her calmed her down.

"Vicky, it's okay. It's just me and Blake." Her eyes went wide as they took off their masks. Both look older but Blake still retained some of his child-like features. He soft smile hadn't changed nor his gentle nature.

"Hunter, Blake, how did you find me?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes. She missed them dearly, as all knew, but she never thought she would ever see them again.

"Luck." Blake replied. If Tori turned her head, she would have seen Hunter mouth 'bad luck', but she didn't.

"You heading towards the old cabin?" Hunter asked. Tori saw this as a great way to see how much they have changed.

"Old? Excuse me. It is not old." Tori said. Blake and Hunter's face lit up.

"Right, that thing was built before any of us were born." Blake tested.

"Haha. How did you guys escape the attack?" Tori question. Blake and Hunter looked at each other. They had not prepared for this but now that they're thinking about it, they should have. Now they have to come up with a story on the fly, one that Tori will believe. 'Great' Blake thought sarcastically.

* * *

***busy reading a book***

***looks up*Oh, you guys are done reading? Shoot, umm give me a second.**

***flips through some papers* No, none of them. *Pages through another pile* Ahha, I knew I had already prepared an end of chapter author's note. Here it is. I think I like the Bradley's fighting to keep Tori safe then them believe Lothor. I mean come on, they ain't that big of idiots. Okay Hunter maybe, but not Blake. Something about how Angela is bi, but you remember that from the OG version of this, so you don't need to hear it again. Something about me being sorry for taking to long to write this. Nah, I'm not sorry. I would rather have you guys wait and get a good update then have me dish one out every week and them be horrible. Yeah, I think that's everything. Kayla out. *Returns to book* What? I'm comfortable. You have to walk out today. *Reader walks out* Blake and Hunter were there when their parents died!? Oh, you're still here. You heard nothing.**


	5. Dark Chapter, May skip if you wish

**Happy Holidays everyone. So this is going to be a short A/N, but important. I have decided to do a full AU story instead of a partial one. Nothing from the story has changed expect the direction. I do not own NS and can somebody tell me if we can just put the disclaimer in the description and be done with it? Also trigger warning, mention of suicide, abuse, depression, and panic attacks. Read at your own risk, this chapter is dark.**

* * *

**(3rd person POV)**

Tori stared at the Bradley brothers for the answer. They looked between each other like they were scared of something. 'Maybe they're hiding something big.' Tori wondered to herself. But that doesn't sound like the people she knew. Then again, it's been six years, a lot could have changed.

"You guys don't have to tell me if it's too dark, ok?" She said unsure. They both looked relieved at that thought. Something horrible must have happened if they don't want to talk.

"Hey, how 'bout we see this totally not old as shit cabin?" Hunter suggested sarcastically. Blake chuckles and Tori stuck her tongue out at him.

**(Trigger warning ahead. If unable/unwanting to read about suicide, self-harm, depression, abuse, and panic attacks, please go down to the next bolded words.)**

"Very mature, Vic." Hunter rolled his eyes. Tori flinched. She didn't really get affected by before because she was in shock but now it's coming full force. Victoria the weak, brotherless girl who couldn't stand up when her father hanged himself, when her mother abused her day after day. She said nothing to the Bradley's about because she felt it was her fault for all of it. Victoria Hanson died in the woods 6 years ago. Tori Kiner moved into the old Hanson cabin the next day. That name brings forth a whirlwind of emotions that she hadn't felt since all those years ago.

"Please call me Tori." She asked weakly. The brothers knew something was up.

"What's wrong Tori?" Hunter inquired.

"Nothing I want to talk about." She responded quickly. Snow began to fall around them, signaling the start of the Christmas season. The moonlight shone bright that night and even through the darkness, Tori still saw the scar on Blake's face. On the bottom left check of his face going down his neck and passed his chest was a burn scar. The flesh looked as if no one had cared to remove the dead skin. Blake must have felt her staring and turned to look at her. His eyes widened when he realized what she was staring at.

"What happened?" She asked worried. The brothers knew she wouldn't drop this new topic anytime soon and, plus, she was family and had a right to know about the Bradley couple's fate.

"Our parents were killed." Hunter stated bluntly." Both me and Blake were hiding in our own closets. Whatever happened, it was loud and we could hear our mom screamed 'Lothor'. A stray blast must have hit Blake's room 'cuz next thing we know, the house is burning down. I have some small scars on my legs but Blake got the worst of it." Blake's eyes dart to the ground. He faced a lot of hate from the scar. From kids being just freaked out by it and not caring to get to know him to kids calling him a pyromaniac that killed his parents for fun, he doesn't like the scar or story brought up.

"That's horrible." Tori said, looking between the boys. The only other people she loved, dead. Tears were at her eyes, her throat and chest becomes tight. All she hears in her head is 'This is your fault, everyone you love will leave you, no one cares about and no one ever will, you a weak pathetic little thing that shouldn't even exist.' The thoughts were swirling her head. Breathing became increasingly difficult as she fell to the floor, clenching her head. She felt hands reach out for her but she backed off. Why would someone try to help? She was weak and pathetic and undeserving of love. She wants her parents back, she wants Tay back, and most of all, she wants Brayden back. She wants her normal life back, but that can never happen, she couldn't even stop Brayden. Is this what her dad felt before he kicked the chair away from him? Is this why he let himself hang there in his closet, dying, without a word? The pain was too much. She thought she was over it, but all these memories, these feelings, they were too much. The hands came out again and she couldn't push them away. She hoped these hands killed her, so she can be with Brayden. So she can finally see a baseball bat and not have a mental breakdown. So she can finally get rid of this pain, the pain of living. She just wanted to die.

"Tori." A voice called out.

"Tori, you need to breathe slowly." She slowed her breathing. She wanted this pain to end by whatever means necessary.

"That's it. Calm yourself, you're okay, safe." No, she's not safe and she will never be until Lothor is gone. Her breath quickened. What if she was on time? She could have saved them, all of them. But no, she can't even get that right. She can't do anything right. The hands turned to arms that wrapped around.

"Tori, you need to breath." The voice called out. She listened to the voice. She trusted the voice, her mind to jumbled to figure out who was speaking.

"That's it Tori. Breath and focus on the now." A different voice called out. It was deeper than the other. But she still listened. She focused on the now. Who's holding her? The arms were tight but gentle and sleeves looked black. 'Blake' she thought, 'Blake is holding me. Hunter is the other voice. We're in the woods.' As she focused on that, the environment around her began to clear. She was curled up against, well Blake now, but she used to be curled against a tree. Blake was wrapped around her, trying to keep her calm and Hunter was on her other side, making sure she was fine. The snow was fresh around them. And then it all went

Blake felt her go limp in his arms.

"She fell asleep." He informed Hunter.

"Let's take her back to the cabin." Blake gentle lifted her into his arms and followed Hunter. Thank the lord that there's a path to her house otherwise, they'd get lost. The snow fell everywhere. He kept thinking back to what she was saying. He knew Hunter didn't hear it, but Blake heard it as clear as day. She thought that she was unlovable, unimportant. That she was a waste of space. That drilled right into his heart. He hated that feeling, it almost took away his brother. The pain of losing their parents was too much. Blake knows this is the only reason Hunter agreed to 'help' Lothor. Hunter couldn't deal with losing someone else. Blake couldn't either. He had lost just as much as Hunter and Tori. The Bradley's and Hansons used to be very close friends to the point they were pretty much family. Taylor, Bradyen, Tori, Hunter, and him always felt like brothers and sisters. Then the family got smaller, Taylor left for the Air Force, Brayden was shot and killed, Eric Hanson hanged himself, his parents were killed, and Annabelle Hanson killed herself in jail after they found out what she did. Now it was just Blake, Hunter, and Tori. Some nights, the pain got too much for him, and he would slice into his arm, only once.

**(Trigger area passed. It is now safe for all to read)**

The cabin was right in front of them. It hadn't changed much since the last time he was here. It was still the dusty old cabin that he knew and loved but now it seemed loved. It seemed like it wasn't abandoned, like it used to. Blake liked the new look, it made it feel more homey.

"Ummm, Blake?" Hunter asked.

.

"Yeah." Blake replied confused. The door was unlocked and even if it wasn't, Hunter could pick through it in less than a minute.

"Where's her bedroom?" Well, fuck if he knows. Hunter took his brother silence as an 'I have no fucking clue'.

"You know what, let's just leave her on her couch. I'm pretty sure I remember where the cots are, so we can sleep on those." Hunter quickly devised. The brothers walked into the house and Blake set Tori on her couch. Tori moved slightly and Blake worried he had awaken her, but judging that she didn't move again, he was willing to bet she was still asleep. Hunter disappeared to another section of the house. Then and only then did Blake realize how much Tori had changed. Her small, round, childish face was replaced by the narrow, mature face she had now. Her shoulder-length hair beautifully framed her face as she slept. Blake leaned in and kissed her forehead, carefully as not to wake her from her slumber.

"Blake, got the cots and blankets." Hunter said, walking up from behind Blake. Blake stood up and help set up their make-shift beds for the night. Hunter was closer to the windows while Blake was the door, that way no one can surprise them. Blake turned his head towards the couch as he fell asleep, dreaming about how different their lives would be if Brayden didn't die.

Next Morning

Tori's eyes fluttered open. Her mind was still spinning from last night, she almost missed that she wasn't in her room. Keyword there is almost. As the memories from last night flooded her brain, she looked around to find Hunter sleeping on the ground next to the cot, bending in all kinds of ways, and Blake peacefully sleeping on his cot near the door. She figured that after her panic attack the boys brought her here. She stood up and carefully maneuvered around them to the kitchen. She grabbed batter and a waffle maker to make some breakfast. She made exactly 3 for each person, but knowing Hunter, he'll want more. As she turned around with the waffles, she was greeted with a very sleepy Blake sitting at the bar.

"Good morning, Blake." She said gleefully. Blake looked at her like she had four heads.

"How can anyone be so happy in the morning?" He asked no one in particular. Tori just laughed him off.

"Here's your waffles and coffee." Blake happily took the coffee and waffles.

"So, how's life in Blue Bay Harbor?" Blake asked, trying to make small talk.

"It's different because barely anyone here knows about ninja, even less are actually ninjas." She was right. The town the Hansons and Bradleys used to live in was full of ninjas. You didn't really keep it a secret in that town.

"Got any friends?" Blake already knew the answer to this but he wanted to know if he should worry about them coming here.

"Yep, four actually." 'Four? But there were only three other rangers.' Blake thought to himself. Tori mistook his confusion as thinking she would have more friends.

"I've really just kept to myself these past six years that I haven't made many friends." She continued. "What about you and Hunter? Any new friends."

"Nah, we've kinda been in our own little world." Blake truthfully answered. Hunter and him have just so focused on their ninja training that they haven't really stopped to make friends. Tori just hummed it off.

"Why the hell am I on the floor?" Tori chuckled and Blake just rolled his eyes.

"Cuz you rolled off the cot ya moron." Tori couldn't help but laugh at the brothers. She hadn't spent some quality time like this with them since before Brayden's death. She missed. Hunter comes up and quickly devours all his food.

"Hey Tori, do you know where a motocross track is?" Hunter inquired. Of course he wants to ride right now. Blake shook his head at his brother. After six years of not seeing her, he wants to ditch her for some riding.

"Yeah, I do. If you follow the path to town, there's a park right there. You should be able to follow the sounds of the bikes to the track." Tori informed while playing with her necklace. The necklace had what looked like a gold coin the size of a popsocket. On that coin was an engraving of the Zeo Crystal.

"I thought you didn't really believe in Lady Namira." Blake stated, recognizing the necklace was the same as his.

"Things change over time Blake." Tori said, mysteriously.

"Well I'm heading to ride." Hunter stated. He nodded to Blake, who reluctantly joined him. Before Blake left, he turned to Tori.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had anything going on tonight. Cuz if not, do ya want to umm go to dinner? To catch up." Blake nervously asked her. Tori smiled at him.

"Sure, I'll go." Blake's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Blake said goodbye and both him and Hunter left. Tori bit her lip, remembering that she did wake up slightly last night. And that somebody kissed her head. And she was willing to bet that somebody was Blake. Tori glowed in happiness and thanked the Lady of the Grid to let her have her best friends back. Nothing could ruin today, not even…

_" Tori, we got an alien attack at a parking lot. The others need you."_ She spoke too soon.

* * *

**And that's the end. If anyone who actually had a panic attack thinks that was not a proper example of it, please inform me. This is a serious matter that I don't want others to take incorrectly. If you are feeling/doing any of the things listed above, please call this toll free number, 1-800-273-8255. You matter and somebody out there loves you, no matter what you think. You are beautiful, creative, smart, and the greatest thing on this planet. I hope you all have a wonderful. Kayla out.**


End file.
